The disclosure relates to a method and a system for analyzing an earth sample of a geological formation.
It is already known in the art to collect earth samples from the formation, such as drill cuttings collected during the drilling of the borehole, and to analyze these samples in order to obtain information relative to the formation.
It is for example known to submit an earth sample to FTIR (Fourier Transform Infrared) spectroscopy, such as DRIFTS (Diffuse Reflectance Fourier Transform Infrared Spectroscopy), in order to derive from the measurement a characterization of the formation, such as the mineralogy of the formation or the TOC (total organic content), as already disclosed in the published application US20130046469 of the Applicants.